


Pannacotta Trap

by bonniehayden



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonniehayden/pseuds/bonniehayden
Summary: 金主水哥x兔子装小笛





	1. Chapter 1

1  
莫德里奇颇为满意地检查了一下头顶上刚戴好的长耳朵，贴身的缎面高叉制服让整个大腿根都露在外面，他转过身，捏了捏腰下那团白色的茸毛。

“卢卡，没问题吗？” 门外的人忐忑地问着。

“有吊袜带吗，这丝袜老往下滑。”

门缝里伸过来一只手。“呐。谁叫你腿那么粗。”

“帮你代班还啰嗦，” 他夺过手上的袜带，“嫌弃我我就走啦。”

“不敢不敢，您的大恩我记着。”

“有什么业务要吩咐我的吗？”

“没有特别的。卢卡你不是以前在餐厅打工过吗，倒水点单，一样的。”

他最后扣上了领结的扣子，推开门出去。

“行，那开始了。”

“噗。”

“干嘛！”

“太合适你了吧。”

2  
飞驰的车速和急切的一脚刹车让轮胎在地面上划出刺耳声响。拉莫斯甩开墨镜，又皱着眉头伸出小指抠了抠耳朵，终于开口打断了手机对面的人。

“得了，我就是翘了这个会议怎么了，反正他们要说什么我都明白。”

手机里还在哇拉拉地叫唤。

“干嘛告诉你们，我想去哪是我的事，都下班回家喝茶吧。” 他按下红色的挂断键，把车钥匙扔给等在一旁的人就迈开腿走进闪着霓虹的店门。

白色西装的男人伸出他串着大串金链的手迎上来。“拉莫斯先生，好兄弟，你来了。”

“不早点告诉我是你的地方，我一开始就来给你捧场。”

“一开始还乱着呢，现在来正好，正好。” 拉莫斯不说话，看了一眼对方贴在自己身上讨好的手。

“账单我来结，你喜欢哪个，随便挑。”

他明白这句话里的意思，但他兴致缺缺。戴着粉色长耳朵的女孩们送进来香槟红酒，水果，整盒的雪茄和一些眨眼，他没怎么接。

“……还有赠品。您的东西上齐了。”

在没什么品味的萨克斯爵士乐里像鼓点一样低沉的声音。他望过去包厢门边的酒桌，浅浅及肩的金发后面的侧脸异常沉静柔和。他目光往下，嗯，躬下身的时候后腰的曲线倒是更有看头。

转过身来的目光对上他的，愣了一下，才走了过来。

3  
这不是球队新来的股东吗？他还有这种爱好。

莫德里奇走过去，迷蒙的灯光照着仰倒在沙发上的人，丝织衬衫裹着他紧实的身体，卷起的袖口露出绣满纹身的手臂，他抬起来说，“过来这。”

这个人就这样混在董事会那群大肚子老头中间，想不记得都难。但莫德里奇却没盼望他能记住当时混在队友群里穿着运动制服的自己。“您要什么，先生？”

他又看了一眼桌上堆得满满的东西，轻轻地笑。“看起来您已经点了很多了。”

“你喜欢吗？拿吧。”

确实有点站累了。他耸耸肩，随手拿起近处的一盘草莓。“谢谢先生。”

“坐下吃。”

“我不用…”

对面的人一脸平和的拍拍自己的大腿。“坐这来。”

略土，但是受用就行。他乖乖坐过去把一大颗饱满多汁的草莓塞进嘴里。

拉莫斯看着他发笑。“你是这儿的小兔子吗？”

他鼓着腮帮子点点头，又摇摇头。刚往嘴里再扔一颗，就被另一只手抢了过来。“慢点吃，小兔仙。” 拉莫斯拈着那颗咬了一口的草莓，亮晶晶的各种汁液顺着他的虎口往下淌。

莫德里奇仰头看见他把手上的东西吃了。

“喝点香槟。”

“…为什么？” 他十分遗憾地瞥了一眼那盘被放回桌上的草莓，才张嘴接住喂过来的酒杯。

“这不是味道更美了吗。” 看他若有所思似的点头，拉莫斯忍不住把视线集中在湿润的唇边。“我教你这么多，小兔子，该给我点回报。”

怀里的人凑上去啄了一下他的嘴角。

“就这么点儿？” 他收紧手臂，追过去捉住薄唇，扫过齿关往里挑逗舌尖，好像尝到了甜，更深入舔舐侵占着里面的回味。

莫德里奇正被吻得脑袋发晕，手还十分安定地放在身侧紧致的腹肌上，就被咣的一声吓了一跳。

4  
半掩的门被一把推开，两只兔耳颤动了一下扫过他脸颊边。

“老板，找你大半夜了！”

“不好意思，拉莫斯先生，我们约好了得谈谈的。”

“再改期就迟了。”

拉莫斯看着进来的三个人影，怀里的人开始小心地试图挣脱。“那个，我先…” “你哪都不用去。”他圈住乱动的手腕环上自己的脖子，对着门边的人扯扯嘴角，“别介意，只是我养的一只兔儿，有话就现在说吧。”

“老板，他们想问你，有没有兴趣把球队转手给他们。”

“运气不好吧，拉莫斯，刚买过来这赛季就跌价。我们明白你一向手快，这种生意不会留在手里吧。”

不要啊！贱卖了我还怎么加薪？莫德里奇把脸埋在拉莫斯颈窝里，表情皱成一团。

“这生意要是不好，你家还这么急着想帮我接盘？”

“我们做足球生意比你有经验嘛。” “说实话过了这趟我们也不想买了。”

拉莫斯对这些棉花拳头的威胁不以为然，手指揉揉那对耳朵，又玩弄身前柔软的一团金发。“我的小兔子觉得呢，要卖吗？”

莫德里奇赶紧摇头，用鼻尖蹭着衬衣领口的锁骨。

拉莫斯笑着吻他的头顶，视线还停在手指尖的一撮发卷上。“看见了吗，我兔儿说不卖，那就不卖了。”

5  
听着身后的几个人抱怨着悻悻离开的声响，莫德里奇第一次理解了肥皂剧里婊子得逞的快乐。

“偷笑什么，小家伙？”

“我也会踢球，您把我签了吧。”

“把你买了，给我赢三个欧冠？”

“好！”

拉莫斯扑哧一下笑出来。“让你去，我怕在更衣室他们那些大野狼都想凑过来把你一口吃了。是不是，兔儿？”他俯下身，拿下巴上的大圈胡子刷着制服下裸露的前胸，痒得怀里的人咯咯发笑，推搡着他的头，他伸出舌尖舔过胸口中间的沟壑，才颇为不舍地放开。

“老板，要怎么样您才会给我加薪？” 莫德里奇歪着头。

“小兔子要什么我都给。”

他直起腰，伸展膝盖跨坐在身下的人大腿上，“说了可不算，证明给我。”

6  
阳光刺眼。拉莫斯在训练场前踏出车外，按着自己的太阳穴。墨镜昨天到底给甩哪去了，不知道。刚从室内跑出来做准备运动的一群队员和教练团都对新老板突然的探班十分意外。

“他怎么来了？”

“听说有人想趁机把他的份买走诶。”

“这一季是惨了点，但是也不至于吧。”

“现在才知道紧张我们？”

“得了，别聊了。”

莫德里奇盯着一脸宿醉模样的人笑笑，开了一脚球滚到他修长西裤的裤角边，看他抬起眉头，恹恹的眼睛终于睁开了发着愣。

“老板，您醒啦。” 他跑过去轻巧地踢起球落在手里。“还好吗？”

拉莫斯看着面前穿雪白球衣的人，默默点头。

“还能记得事吧？”

熟悉的声线在他的脑子里浮起来。“把我买了”，“我的兔儿说不卖” ，一些甜腻的喘息，还有，“要什么我都给”。

他有些不安地搓搓鼻尖，”又没有，证明什么…”

“卢卡，快回来！”

眼前的人不向他争，转过身去卷起宽大的裤腿直到腿根。拉莫斯盯着后侧的软肉上花哨的签名和一块深红色的痕迹，确认都是出自自己手笔。

“你这可恶的兔子。”

他不回答，眨眨眼跑走了。


	2. recipe 5.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外  
> 5.5  
> 发生在第5节和第6节之间的事

拉莫斯自然是对主动送上来的宴席非常满意。手指只是勾住胸口的衣角往外一拨，挺立的乳尖立即尝进他的唇舌。吮吸的贪婪水声让身上的人羞耻地抱紧他的头。

“嗯…外面，有人…”

“怕什么。”他放开在口中充盈的樱桃，引导身上的人俯在自己腿间，除了两只长耳朵，都藏在酒桌的荫庇后。“不是也觉得这样很兴奋吗？”他抬起脚尖掠过制服包裹的那处已经鼓出的形状，勾起一阵低低的惊叫。

解开皮带，莫德里奇凑上去咬住拉链拉开，隔着布料舔舐里面的硬物。

两只耳朵撒娇似的戳着他的下腹，好像十分无辜模样的兔子在讨食，只让拉莫斯觉得眼前的景色更是下流。他拉下内裤，阴茎弹在面前的人脸上。

莫德里奇立即含住龟头吮吸起来，舌苔碾过前端，喉咙滚动着吞食流下的前液，又向下努力裹住柱身，齿列刮蹭，要求着更多的溢出。

“哈啊…你这家伙，”拉莫斯头皮发麻，不得不拽着那两只耳朵把莫德里奇的脸扒开，“小兔子，我刚教了你的就忘了，慢点吃。”

”唔嗯…知道了…给我…”

“去关门。”

他看了一眼被自己舔得湿漉漉的东西抹抹嘴角，起身去把虚掩的门关上，又顺手带上了锁。转过身来时沙发上的人已把上身衬衣脱掉，肌肉的线条映在灯下。他走过去坐在一旁，盯着那背上露出的大片图案。

“能摸吗？”

“摸吧。”

又是这种表情。拉莫斯感觉到发热的掌心在自己背上游走，旁边的人脸上充满惊奇和一点天真的迷恋。当然如果不是那被亲得一片糊涂的胸口和制服夹住腿间上翘的诚实，拉莫斯几乎可以选择被骗。

“我把小兔子买了，身契就纹一篇在你身上，怎么样？” 他搂过旁边纤细的腰肢，顺手摸到身后的拉链一路拉开到底，推倒光滑的脊背俯在自己腿上。“这里是块不错的地方。”他顺着脊骨的凹壑吻下去，留下深深浅浅的痕迹。

“嗯…哈啊那里…啊不行…”

“关了门就叫这么大声。” 拉莫斯一掌拍在轻翘的臀上，激得他一声惊呼，才赶紧抬起手臂捂住嘴。

“这才是乖兔儿。”

“唔…”

“我买了，合同想写哪就写哪。” 他俯身吻上大腿根后的一处，再反复地舔吸，深红的痕迹很快浮现在雪白的地方，过于显眼。“盖章了。”

莫德里奇扭过头看，始作俑者正从桌上捡起自己带来的笔，就挥手写了上去，腿后一片酥痒。他禁不住夹紧了腿。

拉莫斯扔下笔重新打开他，掰开臀瓣按在一张一合的穴口，那里因为不吸水的布料包裹着，汗津和前端顺流下来的液体混杂，湿润泛滥。他把食指直插了进去。“真是会流水的小兔子。”

“啊嗯…你慢点，…”

“还是下面的嘴，比较欢迎我…” 他抽弄了几下，又挤进来第二根手指，交叉着拓开湿热的甬道，“不是吗？”

趴在腿上的人不回答，只是呻吟声越发细碎，像被欺负得紧了，音调里带着屈。他忍不住把人捞起来，脱掉了制服，腿上的袜带扣子弹崩着掉在身前。他扫开汗湿了黏在脸上的暗金色头发吻上去。

莫德里奇的脑袋又开始酥软地发晕，他想不明白为什么。

“唔…过分。”

“说什么？”

“还要…”

拉莫斯笑着捉住红肿的唇，顺从脖子上绕过来的手臂把人压倒在沙发上，性器挤在一起摩擦着带出喉咙里的叹息。他结束缠绵的吻，看身下的人皱皱眉头撅着嘴发出不满的咕哝。

“该满足下面的嘴了。” 他跪坐起身，两手握住细腰枕在自己大腿上，长袜滑落的两条腿大开着搭在胯边。

“唔…？”

“你该看看自己的样子，发情的小兔子，”他伸手抚摸胯边绷紧的大腿，龟头恶意地贴在穴口，褶皱扇合着触感让他疯狂。“底下的小嘴也这么热情。”

莫德里奇抬起眼睛，这个姿势让他看得清楚，自己几乎没被触碰过的性器可怜地搭在腹上，身后的勃起则抵在股间跃跃欲试。

“给我…”

“我的小兔子…，想要什么，我都给。” 

他胸口起伏，像是欲哭。“阴茎，插进来…我的里面，啊…” 一下刺进来的东西打断他的话，他看见硬物一点点埋进自己体内，偶尔拔出几寸，带出湿的痕迹，又继续往里，直到身上的人靠近了撑在自己面前，下腹贴上他的。

“全部，吃进去了…。”

“很棒。” 拉莫斯奖励似的亲吻身下发烫的脸颊，支起腰缓慢地抽插起来，断断续续地贴在耳边说话。“我的兔儿发情呢，现在做了就怀孕了；…”

“唔嗯…不要…”

“给我生一大窝的兔儿，都像你，又白又香软，躲在我怀里要操。”

“唔不要生…讨厌…”

“那我的兔儿要什么？…喜欢什么？”

莫德里奇抬起手指触碰低语的下唇，“喜欢…吻。”

舌尖的勾连让他沉迷，甚至身下愈发凶猛的抽插捣弄着后穴，或者自己兴奋得就这样射了出来，好像都跟着他的脑壳一起被丢在云端。

莫德里奇在呼吸平和的胸膛里簌地睁开眼睛。拾起制服套上，灵巧地拉好拉链，回头看着沙发上睡熟的人，漂亮的睫毛下垂着微微颤抖。

他取下头上的长耳朵，忍着笑意套在睡着的脑袋上，转身拉开了门。


End file.
